unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Draza
Draza is the right-hand man of Zoran Lazarević, a lieutenant in Lazarevic's army of soldiers, and the tertiary antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He also serves as a minor antagonist in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Draza is a powerful soldier trusted by Lazarevic and acts as the de facto leader of Lazarevic's army in his boss' absence. Draza serves as Nathan Drake's primary enemy during "the train" chapter of Among Thieves. While having a few lines in Among Thieves, Draza's voice actor, Michael Benyaer, is uncredited. In Drake's Deception, his voice is provided by Fred Tatasciore. Biography Background & Early life Given his affiliation, it appears that Draza is Serbian, or at least Eastern European, though his physical appearance suggests he is from African descent. Little is known about Draza; at some point, he either joined or was recruited into Zoran Lazarević's army of soldiers and mercenaries, eventually becoming Lazarevic's right-hand man. Events of Uncharted 2 Draza helps his boss with the latter's search for the Cintamani Stone, which is said to be laid in the lost city of Shambhala. Lazarevic hires two treasure hunters for his cause; Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer (the latter being a double-agent for Lazarevic's rival Nathan Drake). Nepal Warzone Draza joins his boss to a Nepal city that hides the waypoints to the location of Shambhala, a travel that includes war with the local resistance group. Draza remains inactive during the search, only following Lazarevic. At a half-destroyed building, Flynn and Lazarevic's men capture Nathan Drake and his friends. A few moments later, Lazarevic arrives to the scene, with Draza by his side. Lazarevic takes the Phurba from Drake and handles it to Draza. During Lazarevic's confrontation with Nathan Drake, Draza remains in silence, only overseeing the conversation. Once Lazarevic receives what he looked for - a map showing the path to Shambhala - he orders Flynn to kill Drake, and Draza leaves with Lazarevic. Flynn fails in having Drake killed, but as Lazarevic has the location of Shambhala, he prepares his train to the Himalayas, with the train is loaded with Lazarevic's soldiers and heavy gear. Seen by Drake with binoculars, Draza is appointed by Lazarevic as a supervisor over the train. Battling Drake & Death The train leaves its station to its destination in the Himalayas, with Draza commanding the train and the soldiers on it. Drake manages to get on the train as well, beginning to fight against Lazarevic's men as he makes his way to the front railroad car, in order to rescue Chloe Frazer, whom he thought to be in danger. With Nate killing many of the soldiers on the train, Draza decides to take command personally. Seeing as Drake makes process, Draza sends a large mob of soldiers against the treasure hunter, though Drake manages to pass them. Draza also sends a Heavy Weapons Troop to eliminate Drake, but Drake manages to trick him and force him off the train. Draza then calls for a helicopter over the radio, which has already attempted to kill Drake. Finding an Anti-aircraft gun, Nate destroys the helicopter and continues his search on the train. With everything he sent failed to stop the treasure hunter, Draza decides to deal with the intruder himself. As Nate arrives to Draza's railroad car, Draza opens fire on Drake. Drake jumps off to Draza's railroad car, and a gunfight starts between the two. The gunfight evolves into a fistfight, and despite being bigger and stronger, Draza is defeated by Drake with a fist combo, proving himself victorious and taking the phurba from Draza. Recovering from his injures, Draza gets up and attempts to strangle Drake to death. However, Chloe appears and shoots Draza in the head. Draza falls to the floor, dead. Following his death, his corpse was likely lost in the explosion. ''Uncharted'' Multiplayer ''Uncharted 2'' Draza is a playable multiplayer skin in the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves; he can be purchased for $1,000,000 once the player has reached level 50. Being a secondary antagonist, Draza is on the villains side. His multiplayer model lacks the helmet he wears in Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision, and there is no version of him that includes that piece of clothing. ''Uncharted 3'' Skins Draza returns as a multiplayer skin for the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception; he is available once the player has purchased the Classic Skin Pack #2, alongside Lazarevic and other soldiers. Once again, he is on the villains side. Co-op Draza appears in the Co-op Adventure match of Uncharted 3; he serves as a secondary antagonist in the story, and the main antagonist of the first chapter - Borneo. Draza is sent to Borneo by Lazarevic in order to find the pieces of a stone tablet showing the Janos Head statue and put them in containers ready to airlift out of the swamp of Borneo -- all to lure Nathan Drake into Lazarevic's trap. He is informed by a soldier that they found the last piece, with Draza stating that Lazarevic will be pleased and ordering the soldier to get the container ready. Drake, Chloe and Victor Sullivan sneak into Draza's camp to find out what Lazarevic is after now. Finding all the containers and taking all the pieces, Drake and his allies are confronted by Draza and his last surviving soldiers. Despite posing as a powerful and difficult enemy armed with a Dragon Sniper, Draza is eventually defeated and killed by Drake. Attributes Personality Draza is the most loyal follower of Lazarevic, and would do any order given from his boss. Lazarevic himself seems to trust Draza, giving the fabled Phurba dagger to keep. Draza was a silent person, rarely speaking only if he needs to, who often gave his actions to speak instead his words. Draza would often stand alongside Lazarevic, going where-ever his boss will go. As with Lazarevic, it appears he likes or enjoys battles and violence, laughing and taunting Drake during their fight. It can be also said that he may underestimate his opponents. Appearance Draza was a tall man, around Lazarevic's height, with tan skin tone and thick and very muscular body structure. Draza has a short hair and a beard, both are brown in color, and grey eyes. Draza had Cauliflower ears, suggesting he has been in various fights. Draza wears a military uniform which is similar in its design to those worn by Lazarevic's soldiers, with the only main difference being that his uniform is sleeveless. Draza wears a green armor vest (blue in Uncharted 3) on what appears to be a green sleeveless jacket. He wears khaki pants (grey in Uncharted 3) and boots. During his fight with Drake, Draza wears a black helmet along with a black visor. Skills Draza was capable in both melee and firearms. Physically, Draza had strongly build and was highly experienced in fistfights, and could cause a serious damage with his bare hands. Draza was also highly experienced with firearms, and particularly his M4 carbine rifle. Draza would often carry a 92FS-9mm with him, but he never used it. Draza could mix up between his melee and weapons abilities, creating a dangerous fighting style that can kill people in seconds. Draza's main battle strategy was to shoot at his enemy until the enemy will attempt to get closer to Draza. Draza then will begin a fierce fistfight with his enemy, in which his large build can protect him. Despite his size, Draza was an agile fighter who could easily evade from hostile fire. Wearing a thick vest on himself, Draza was mostly immune to gunfire. Draza may also throw grenades at his enemies to take them out their hide. Weapons *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' **M4 **92FS-9mm **Mk-NDI **AK-47 *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (Co-op) **Dragon Sniper Appearances *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' **Chapter 11 - Keep Moving **Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch **Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision (Boss/Killed *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (Multiplayer only) **Chapter 1 - Borneo (Co-op) Trivia *Interestingly, despite being Lazarevic's right-hand man, Draza didn't join his boss in Borneo, as he can't be seen anywhere. However, it is possible that Draza was either sent into another location, or was in a different camp from the one in which his boss was located. *Draza is available as a singleplayer skin once the player has purchased Zorskel. Once purchased, Draza will unlock Lazarevic as a singleplayer skin. *He was inspired by Draza Mihajlović, leader of Chetniks in WW2 who was covicted for his war crimes. Sources *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' - Singleplayer mode *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' - Co-op Adventure match Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Lazarevic's soldiers Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins